


Your Hands on my Body

by selsaki_books



Series: My Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books
Summary: Really, no plot.Just basically two people having loving sex...
Series: My Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916560
Kudos: 6





	Your Hands on my Body

His hands grab her upper arms, his grip is firm, but not painful. Not that she would mind if it was. He pushes her against the door as soon as the lock clicks shut. His mouth crashes into hers, she can't hold the moan back, that slips softly between her lips. The reaction she gets, for that little sound of approval, is instant. He presses forward, his hips grind into her lower stomach. She can feel him hardening. Still holding on to her arms, he pulled her towards the bedroom. Moments like right now, when they had something big to celebrate, they were very happy to not live with their parents anymore.

They enter the bedroom, but neither of them bothers to even close the door. There is no reason for it. His hands slide up and come to rest on her shoulders, where he gives them a little squeeze, before running them down her front. Only stopping at her breasts, rubbing lightly at her nipples through the layers of fabric, separating his fingers from her bare skin. At the hem of her shirt, his hand stop as next. Slowly he pulls her shirt over her head.

When they entered the apartment, the sexual tension was palpable. Still, they managed to take their heavy winter coats and shoes off, along with their hats and gloves. Everything was put in its place, before he just couldn't wait any longer, to feel her under his hands.

Next was his hoodie that came off. She wasn't near as careful when pulling it off, which made him laugh a little: "Can't wait to get me naked, can you?" Her response is a bite, she latches her mouth on the sharp cut his pectoral muscle, she only needs to lean forward for that, that's how much taller he is than her. As she leans back to admire her work, there is the wet red bruise forming, outlined by the indents of her teeth. She smirks up at him, he rolls his eyes softly with a fond expression, he knows just how much she loves to mark him up. Make everyone know that he's hers and that no one even needs to bother to approach him. That feeling, though, is mutual. He likes to mark her up, just as much.

As she was biting at his chest, he undid the button on her tight jeans and pushed them down below her ass. He bends his knees and slings an arm her thighs, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. A soft moan escapes her as she lands on the soft covers, not because it hurt, but because she loves that he's strong enough to just pick her up and do with her body as he pleases. Before he lies on top of her, he takes off all of his clothes. For a moment, he just stands at the end of the bed, admiring her. The way her hair is sprawled around her head, her dark curls forming a halo, the way her skin is soft and pale. He grabs her jeans and pulls them off completely, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Their eyes meet and he leans forward, still staring into her eyes, his hand grabs her ankle softly and he presses a kiss on the inside of her ankle. He presses more kisses to her calf, moving upwards to her knee. He bends her leg back a little more, licking and kissing the back of her thigh right up to where her thigh meets her buttcheek. There he bites softly and starts sucking a dark bruise. She throws her head back and she moans. He flattens his tongue against her skin and licks over so he’s mouthing at her underwear covered heat. He starts licking over her damp panties. With a slender finger, he pulls the soft fabric to the side, just enough to have all of her spread out in front of him. With nothing in between them. His eyes trace along her body once again. Even though he is doing nothing but looking, her whole body shivers, as if it were his hands that touched her, not just his gaze. A deep longing, to be as close to him, as humanly possible, starts to bloom in her stomach. The thought, that she may be as close to him, as two people can get sends electric sparks down her spine. They spread and tingle especially when she thinks about how she may be so close to him for the rest of her life. He leans forward again and licks over her heat, which makes her hands come up to tangle in his blond locks and to pull him even closer to her body. She can feel how he smiles, ever so slightly against her body, which earns him a stern but fond:” Get to work down there, love.” Without hesitation, he listens to her command. With probably a bit too much enthusiasm, he begins to lick over her entrance, ever so often he sucks and nibbles at her clit, which pulls those breathless moans out of her, that he loves so much to hear. Shivering and twitching, she lies beneath him, feeling his hot tongue caressing her in the most intimate way possible. The feeling of the sharp edges of his teeth, slightly nibbling on her clit, sends sparks through her whole body. On a particular rough bite in her clit, that should have no right to feel as good as it did, her legs close on instinct. She closes her thighs around his head and pulls on his golden locks. It makes him groan right up against her. The muscles in her stomach tense and warm feelings spread through her whole body. She buckles her hips into his face, and he stiffens his tongue and presses it as deep into her as he can get. He can feel her wall twitching from her orgasm. With that little vibrating groan, he had sent her over the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard, but he shows no signs of stopping. If anything, it seems as if he wants her to come again. His tongue circles her clit and she is so absorbed in the feeling of the rough texture of his tongue against her sensitive clit, that she didn’t feel how he shifted his weight. With a feather-light touch, he lifts his hand to softly rub her clit, as he gives a gentle bite to the inside of her thigh. He presses his finger harder to her clit, without moving it, she whines and starts to buckle her hips, to get some friction.

The uninterrupted stimulation made her close to climax again already. Before she can really start to rub her self on his finger he pulls his finger off of her. Barely processing the absence of his finger pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, she whines again, desperate. She feels the want of being filled settling into her bones. She can’t come again, without being filled by something. Even if it’s just one finger. She needs something inside of her.

She complains about the lack of stimulation. He smirks up at her, and she takes him in for the first time since he had started eating her out. His lips were swollen and deep red, if she wasn’t so close to her second orgasm, she would have leaned forward to capture those lips, that she knew to be just as soft as they looked, in a deep kiss. Not only his lips were glistening though. There is spit and slick of her dripping from his chin and it covers a good portion of his face around his lips. Those were not the only things about his appearance that made her pussy throb with want and made her hands tighten and pull softly on his curls, that were all tangled up with her fingers from her clinging on to it.

His pupils were wide, which gave his eyes an unfamiliar dark look, the emerald green of his iris is barely visible. It makes her thighs twitch how worked up he seems, how close to his orgasm he seems, from just giving her pleasure.

Without any warning, he pushed two of his fingers deep into her tight and wet heat. She throws her head back in surprise and moans so loud, that he gives her a warning bite. Even though he loves to hear her moan and whimper and scream his name when they’re having sex, they rather not get another complaint about the noise from their neighbors.

He pulls his finger slowly back, just to push them forward again. He repeats that motion a few times and she can feel her orgasm come closer with every movement of his fingers. Suddenly the movement stops, but he adds a third finger. Pressing hard on her walls and rubbing the spot he knows will make her legs tremble with pleasure. To finally send her over the edge and make her scream out in pleasure, as her second orgasm ripples through her body, he roughly presses his thumb to her clit. The orgasm hits her so hard, that she bends her back as wave after wave of her orgasm surge through her body. To him, she looks so beautiful like this, back arched, hands fasted in his hair, legs trembling on his shoulders, those soft pink lips slightly parted and her tight heat twitching and clenching down on his fingers. With the sight of her, the soft pants escaping her mouth he grabs his shaft with the fingers he gingerly pulls out of her. He rests his head on her thigh and starts stroking himself. With her caressing his wild curls and whispering encouraging things, he comes over his hand after just a few more strokes.

“Jag älskar dig”, he whispers into her ear, after he crawled up the bed to lie down next to her and had her pulled into his chest.


End file.
